Kelm Knight
Intro (This page is a WIP) A Kelm Knight, simply put, is a pyrokinetic, empath, warlord-class being who manipulated the war-aspects to a degree higher than Warlord-class fighters. In all of history, there have been 3 Kelm Knights: Anuevin, Valanay, and Sythren. Classification Kelm Knight is a level of mastery within the War Aspect family: # Warrior (least control) # Warlord # Kelm Knight # Kelm Lord # Sein'Overdine # War God (most control) Abilities Kelm Knights possess Warlord levels of combat ability. This includes: Heightened Physical Abilities Warlords are often stronger and faster than what would be considered normal for their physical stature. Kelm Knights are no exception to this. This mastery is highly variable though. For example, the Kelm Knight Anuevin's strength is vastly inferior to Menoar's (who is only a warlord-class fighter) Blood Mastery Kelm Knights are even more resistant to afflictions from other aspects than the generic Verdish warrior. No Kelm Knight has ever been known to fall to other aspect corruptions. Control of Kelm Fire This is truly the difference between a Kelm Knight and a Warlord. Kelm Knights can summon and wield the azure flame of war. Each Kelm Knight has done so in a different fashion: * Anuevin : Uses Kelm Fire to engulf his sword. He has been known to eject and 'throw' this fire into a crescent projectile that is capable of embodying steels natural ability to dispel magic. Anuevin has rarely used Kelm fire in any other fashion. * Valanay - Has been known to summon the flame in his hand and project it as a flame wall. He also used it's energies to empower his nodachi, making it capable of guard breaking high-level warriors of the different aspects. Valanay's use of Kelm fire seemed to be much more extensive than Anuevin's. * Sythren - Technically the only known 'Kelm Lord', Sythren could unleash massive torrents of Kelm fire to engulf large areas. Sythren could project Kelm energies almost as well as the legendary Residen, but he seemingly always needed a steel medium to do so. Steel Mastery Kelm Knights are no stranger to abusing steel's ability to dispel and 'cut' enemy essences. Notable Kelm Knight Conflicts The Death of Narsheer (Coming soon 10/16/17) Supremacy over the Lurtih (Coming soon 10/16/17) The Fall of Hetone Much of ancient Verdish history was spent clashing against the power hierarchy of the crumbling ancient world. Beings imbued with the power of the gods were the nightmares of the ancient Verdish. Their very presence on the battlefield threw any conventional military tactics into total disarray. As you can imagine, a creature capable of obliterating a warrior with the wave of a hand can inflict a sense of fear into the most hardened of warriors. It took hundreds of years for the Verdish to produce warriors reliable enough to counteract this. While practices in steel mastery helped to even the playing field, it was uncommon for many Verdish to be able to use such power to contest an infused ancient. Of course with the advent of Loth, the first Verditian Warlord, the power dynamic between man and ancient shifted in a way that men now felt they had a true recourse to the horrific unworldly abilities of the other races. But even Loth could not hope to best the power of a Dark or Chaos being that held ultimate mastery of the arts. This fundamentally changed when the Kelm Knights Anuevin and Valanay came into power. (more coming soon! 10/16/17)